


The Death Of A Hero

by Lunardeityastrid



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, Gen, Mentions of death and grief, dc, young hal jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: This story takes place a few hours before the last flight Martin Jordan took. Hal and his father enjoy breakfast in one of their favorite dinners.(I took some liberties with this story)
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Martin Jordan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Death Of A Hero

In the cramped diner, the early birds chattering over eggs and coffee, the young Hal Jordan studied the side of his father’s sun-kissed face. The wrinkles dug deep around his brown eyes. Years of flying, staring at the golden sun was bound to do that. Martin was telling Hal something. His fingers, the fingers of a man who whizzed through the clouds, waved slightly as he explained. He turned his eyes back to Hal, a white straight smile blooming on his face, laughing quietly. Hal snickered joining in on the missed joke. 

His father, his hero right in front of him. There was no one Hal wanted to be like more than Martin Jordan. Hal had never studied his father’s face the way he was doing this morning. Something had tugged at him, telling him to really look at his aging father, to take note of the small chip in his front tooth, and the way his eyes squinted as he smiled. Martin stopped smiling as he pointed to Hal’s pancakes covered in maple syrup. He had asked Hal if he was almost done, they were due at the base any minute. Hal responded by lifting his fork, taking a large forkful into his mouth. 

Martin waved down the waitress. Hal listened outside the sound of his chewing to the sound of worn leather working against the seams. His father’s flight jacket. He could feel the cool leather as his father pulled him into bone-crushing hugs time after time. Hal could smell it, feel the weight of it in his arms without holding it. Every time, Martin was ready to nestle himself between his metal wings, he’d tell Hal to hold onto it. And Hal would. Car rides home in his father’s ‘76 Camaro, he would fall asleep with it. 

Hal always told his father the same thing, just because he liked the proud smile that came to Martin’s lips. To be consistent like other mornings, he said it again.”I’m going to be a pilot just like you.”

“You are?” Martin asked, finishing off his coffee. Every time Hal said that he had his own response.”Maybe, you’ll be my wingman.”

Hal smiled. He wondered if his father knew just how much he admired him, how being like Martin Jordan wasn’t just an idea but a goal. Maybe Martin would tell Hal to be himself, he knew his mother would. 

“You ready to go kiddo?” Hal swallowed his last bite of pancakes and shuffled out of the booth before his father could get up.”Someone’s eager.” Hal pulled Martin’s hand just below the custom aviator watch. 

“I don’t get to see you fly every day.” 

Martin took to his feet, ruffling Hal’s brown hair.”Then I guess we don’t have a second to waste.” 

Bustling out of the diner, Martin’s keys jingling in his hand, Hal didn’t imagine this would be the last ride in the Camero- the one he watched his father built from scrap-, that Hal would grow up sitting in that car inhaling his father’s scent, or wearing the worn flight jacket every single day. 

Hal didn’t imagine Martin Jordan’s wrecked plane to be resurrected as an everlasting memory in Coast City. And yet, it was.

**Author's Note:**

> (I wanna thank @yeats-nana. She mentioned the main character looked like Martin Jordan on a movie I was talking about and I've been thinking about Martin Jordan ever since then 😂. So this is the result!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!💖😊
> 
> (Also I don't know why so many of my works have been sad lately but here we are three fics later.)


End file.
